Rumors about Lily
by Griselda Gwedolyn
Summary: There are many rumors going around Hogwarts and one of them involves a certain Lily going out with some guy, James sets off trying to find out the truth asking Lily. Fluffy oneshot, please R&R (JILY)


It was one of those mornings where the sun shines brightly, the birds chatter happily, and world just seems brighter; it was one of these morning where it was impossible to be in a bad mood.

James sat at the Gryffindor table that morning enjoying his breakfast quietly when Sirius and Remus came and sat next to him on the table. Sirius put a hand on his back,

"How are you feeling mate?" he asked concerned

"I'm great, how are you?" he smiled brightly at them

"You're in a good mood" Sirius looked questioningly at him

"Why wouldn't I be?" James replied in confusion

"Sirius let him be, he hasn't heard and it's not even true." Remus said looking up from his paper.

"Hush Moony he has to know this, there's a rumor going around." He addressed Remus then James

"Yeah I heard there was a rumor that you too were secretly shagging but why…is it true?" He looked at them wide eyed

"No not that rumor." Sirius waved off and James let out a breath

"There's a rumor going around that Lily has been seeing someone, but it's just a rumor. I don't know why Sirius is so anxious to tell you even though _it's not true."_ Remus stressed at the last words, James stiffened

"It could be true, we've all noticed Evans is a lot happier, day dreaming in class, coming in late, and staying out till midnight. I don't know about you guys but this seems like a big issue." Sirius explained, James was thinking hard with a frown on his face.

The rest of the day James tried to hear as much about the Lily rumour as possible. What annoyed him was that he didn't really see Lily at all; she was a couple minutes late to class and was always the first to leave. The worst part is that the Professors didn't even tell her off about it, not even McGonagall. He decided that he would confront her at night in the heads dorm.

That evening he went to the heads common room directly after dinner, but Lily was not there. He waited and waited, it was at 1 a.m. when he hears the portrait swing open and jerked awake; he was already half asleep then.

Lily stumbled in the common room, cheeks flushed and panting, and her smile wide on her face. James also noticed how her clothes were disheveled and was that _mud_ on her face? By now James was angry,

"Potter" Lily nodded as she walked up to her room

"Hold it Evans" he stopped her, she turned around looking at him questioningly

"Can I help you Potter?"

"Yes you can, by telling me where you were this fine evening" he crossed his arms

"That's none of your business." She walked up to him and crossed her arms as well

"You know Evans, there's a rumor going around, that you are shagging some guy. And honestly, you coming in at this time looking like that the rumor seems true." He said making her look down at her cloths.

Lily looked at him for a couple seconds then laughed, and began walking again

"Whatever James, I'm too tired for this so I'm going to bed." She wiped a tear from her eye and was about to leave when James grabbed her arm and pushed her up the wall gently but firmly.

"Lily, I'm serious." He looked directly into her eyes, she swallowed

"No you're not, you're James." She tried to lighten the mood, there was a hint of a smile on his lips and he loosened his grip

"Lily, you know what I mean" he pressed on

"Why does it matter that much?"

"It does because for the past 6 years I've been practically in love with you and you kept on rejecting me and making fun of me in the cruelest ways. Lily if it's true that you're…with someone, then I deserve at least knowing from you personally not hearing about it from people." He looked at her in a pleading sort of way; Lily couldn't help but feel bad about it so she sighed

"James for Merlin's sake, it's just a rumor. If I were dating or shagging some guy, trust me you'd know" James let out a breath of relief but didn't move away from her, instead they remained in a close position of James trapping Lily at the wall.

"What do you mean I'd know? And where were you?" James was confused

"I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that I've been with Hagrid and we were in the forest. The reason why we were in the forest is strictly between me, Hagrid, and Dumbledore." She beamed at him; James had a million questions but decided not to ask.

"So…you're not with someone?" He asked for reassurance

"No, although I do have someone in mind." She smiled innocently at him,

James stiffened "Who is it? Do I know him?" he was ready to show that bloke hell

"Well…he is a little bit of a prat to be honest, but very caring he's also sweet and kind but he doesn't like to show it." She could practically see steam rising from James' head

"Who is he?" he smiled very much like a murderer

"You may know him; he has a big head, an ego the size of Great Britain, also a marauder." She hinted

"Sirius?" he was very confused now

"I thought Sirius was with Remus?"

"No they're not; at least I think he's not." He was thinking,

 _'_ _Oh good God give me the patience to not slap him'_ Lily thought to herself as she rolled her eyes

"James you idiot, it's you." She told him, a blush creeping up on her cheeks at the boldness of her words. James froze, processing her words and couldn't figure out what to say so he did what he dreamt of doing all these years. He kissed her,

The kiss was sudden for Lily but she melted into his arms instantly, the kiss held years of sexual desire and want that Lily couldn't help but moan at the passion.

Fire was threatening to consume them as the kiss deepened and tongues met, their hands roamed over each other trying to touch each other as much as possible. Everything faded away, they needed nothing but each other…but sadly they needed oxygen too.

They broke apart both gasping for air; he rested his forehead on hers.

"For a second I was ready to kill Sirius" he chuckled

"Well he is rather sexy." She joked, but he couldn't imagine anyone but him touching her, he growled at the thought and kissed her again, this time much harder like he could erase the thought of other men from Lily's mind but little did he know that she couldn't see anyone but him.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts about this so please review. In case anyone was wondering Lily was in the forest with Hagrid because he was trying to take care of baby unicorns, but since they feel most comfortable with girls Lily volunteered to help with the knowledge of Dumbledore which is why the teachers never said anything when she walked in late and left class early.**


End file.
